06 November 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-11-06 ;Comments *Show comes from Peel Acres. *Peel lost his glasses during their recent visit to Brighton: "They're in a brown case and they've got two cleaning cloths in there - although I don't use either of them I'm ashamed to say - and I think one of the Pig's shopping lists. If you find such a pair of glasses, they belong to me and I'd like them back so I didn't keep bumping into the microphone." *On the subject of missing spectacles, a listener asks later if Peel didn't have a jingle during his "more hirsuite period" that "had a gang of ruffians singing 'John Peel stole my specs' to the tune of 'Land of Hope and Glory'." Peel doesn't remember this, but presumably the listener had mis-heard the original jingle from the early Seventies, whose words were actually, 'John Peel's got nice legs' (see 05 June 1992). *The same listener asks if Peel has found the missing Piss LP (see 11 September 2003). No is the answer, but John is certain that he loaned it to somebody who didn't return it. *A lot of mail is coming in on the subject of Melt Banana, whose live set from Brighton had featured on the show the previous week. JP: "You really must, before you die, see Melt Banana at least once." *The Righteous Brothers track is played to mark the death (announced that day) of member Bobby Hatfield. *The Pig's Big 78 track is said to be one of the oldest records they've ever played on the programme. Peel: "I bought that when I was about 14 from a secondhand record shop in Shrewsbury. I should emphasise that it was an old record even then." *The voting process for this year's Festive 50 is announced. Peel is later pulled up for stating that voting ends on 31st November, a date that doesn't exist. The same thing had happened the previous year - see 21 November 2002. Sessions *French #1. Repeat of session recorded 03-Jul-2003 and first broadcast 20 August 2003. Not broadcast on the repeat is the track 'Crispy Ambulance John Peel Jingle'. Tracklisting *Checkers: Is He In? (Various LP – Let's Get Rid Of LA) Revenge *Bobby Franklin's Insanity: Hit It And Quit It (Various LP – Westbound Funk) BGP *Zolex & Radical G: Between Light & Shadow (12") Invasion *French: Punk Rock's Going To Die (Peel Session) *Spazm 151: Blown Away (LP – Spazm 151) Busted Heads *Elephant Man: Wangsta An Wannabees (7") Massive B *Sketch Show: Chronograph (Various CD - The Wire Tapper 10) Sketch Show *William Bell: Marching Off To War (Various LP - A Soldier's Sad Story) Kent *Cultek: Construct (12" – Human Interface EP) Touchin' Bass :JP: "No smartarse New York lawyer can stop me playing this." *White Stripes: Lafayette Blues (7") White White *Inch-Time: A Rainbow For Alex (EP – To Eat Flowers And Not To Be Afraid) Lab *French: When She Leaves Me (Peel Session) *Sluts Of Trust: Piece o' You (CD Single) Chemikal Underground *Righteous Brothers: Try To Find Another Man (LP – Some Blue–Eyed Soul) PYE Records *Darkness vs SFB: I Believe In A Thing Called Love (12") White Label :JP: "I should explain that the Pig has risen from her bed of pain in order to introduce this record, cos she has a very bad cold and sounds like a bloke, actually." *Royal Military Band: Dan Cupid (78) (Pig's Big 78) *Plaid: Crumax Rins (LP – Spokes) Warp *Biffy Clyro: Eradicate The Doubt (EP – Eradicate The Doubt) Beggars Banquet *Jimmy Reed: I Don't Go For That *French: The Protons And The Neutrons (Peel Session) *Felipe: Puella (LP – Special Edition 10) Pornographic *Benumb: Decimation To All That Which Resembles Compromise (LP – By Means Of Upheaval) Relapse *Walkerman: Listen To Mama (7") Rema *French: The English Head (Peel Session) *Kinski: Steve's Basement (LP – Airs Above Your Station) Sub Pop File ;Name *John_Peel_20031106.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! *The tracks played towards the end of the show differ to the official track listing on the Radio 1 website, with tunes by Slumber Party and Andy Tooth both dropped. ;Available *John Peel 2003-09 *mooo Category: 2003 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online